fan_fiction_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey
"The Captain of the Ocean, Allo was created after Mr. Johnson had a dream where a giant crocodile was a pirate facing a sloth above a trench where a hydra slept." -''Joey Goodman'' ''reading Allo's description from The Allo Guide'' '''Joey Goodman '''is the group leader of his friends in The Forgotten book. He went to the fair not knowing of the dangers. After being locked inside by the guard the fair become a major killing zone and they couldn't escape. All their exits were locked and they were being chased around by homicidal animatronics. Appearance Joey Goodman is male teen with the height of 5'4" (1.63m) and weights 132lbs (59.8742kg). He sports a red sweaters with black stripes and black trousers. His light coffee eyes stand out against his mixed tan color and black rockabilly hair. His nose is a bit small due to his bone being taken out and Joey getting a simple nose job to reduce his nose. Across his face, freckles are spotted here and there along with one beauty mark on the top of his lip on the left side. He also wore glasses due to him being born half blind (left eye). Personality Joey Goodman has occasional moods swings, which hurt the team when in hiding. Sudden outburst of anger make him almost invincible to anything and it makes him almost a 'super human'. Most of the time, Joey is in a good mood and usually is able to understand things with quick thinking. This helps the group and he loves being the spotlight and their leader. Relationships * Beth: His girlfriend * Frank: His friend * Moe: His friendemy Chapter Appearance # The Fair # The First Night # Allo Is Coming # The Animatronics Won't Stop # The Mirror Hall # Triple Visions # Pirate's Hook # It's Me!!! # The Final Return of Allo # Entrance To Hell # Night Seven # The Funeral Trivia *He has a grudge with Moe since he was in middle school *In the series, the man in the white uniform offer them their only hope, The Allo Guide. **Originally Joey had a notebook, which he would later name The Allo Guide, in which he wrote all the events of the day from everyone so later, if they were found dead, the police would read this and take it as evidence. It also would solve as a survival guide. ***This was changed due to the fact that Joey had to write down everything while having no real safe haven in the fair. It wouldn't make any sense to write while running from terror so it was changed so that a staff member had drawn all the blueprints of the animatronics, given basic information, and general given tips if the animatronics ever malfunctioned after the event showed by the man in the white uniform. * The original Joey was based around the author but this was changed after the timeline change of the story. ** Originally Joey was going to be a regular boy from school in modern society. Then it was changed to a greaser but the timeline clashed again until the final changed where he remains what he is. ** Originally his nose had gotten smaller from punches he got from his little brother while practicing. Category:Skyboy001 Category:The Forgotten Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:HE